The use of brick work forms, brick laying molds, guide brackets for brick laying, brick laying guides and brick laying templates are well known in the construction industry for preparing walls, patios, walkways, roadways, fireplaces and the like using conventional bricks as the principle construction material. The aforementioned brick laying forms are used by both professional brick layers and amateur brick layers (homeowners and other do-it yourself enthusiasts) in these types of construction projects (walls, patios, walkways, etc.) to produce a final product having a consistently correct pattern, an even brickwork spacing and a good overall appearance to the final product (professional looking appearance at a nominal cost).
The major drawback in using these brick laying forms and guides for conventional brick construction for exterior and interior walls is that it is still labor intensive, material intensive and is usually done by a professional brick layer or mason. Setting up these forms in order to be used properly, in most cases, is as time consuming as if the professional brick layer had started laying the bricks in a conventional manner, with no real saving in labor time.
There remains a need for an improved brick laying template that provides an easy "fool proof" method of set-up and ease of use in which a non-professional user can provide a professional looking final product at a greatly reduced labor factor. In addition, the brick laying template should also provide insulation and a water barrier protection to the wall being constructed.